Une journée de repos pas si tranquille (Tomoe x Nanami)
by Mawa Croidon
Summary: Bonjour! Ceci est notre première fic sur ce manga qui malheureusement n'en a presque pas... *soupir de déception* En tout cas cette idée nous est venue au beau milieu de la nuit (si si je vous jure!) et comme on est pas des pros, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît! *s'incline* Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez nous une review (ça nous ferait très très plaisir!).


Une journée de repos pas si tranquille…

Nanami lisait le carnet contenant les requêtes des mortels dans le salon mais elle n'aurait pas dû... En effet, c'était jour de repos au sanctuaire, mais elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette corvée sans se défiler. Tomoe qui était debout derrière la porte la regardait faire en silence. Il semblait agité et son regard passait de la jeune déesse à Mizuki qui était installé en tailleur à côté d'elle, et bien trop près de la divinité au goût du kitsune. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce après avoir fusillé du regard le serpent qui s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille en pleurnichant. Nanami caressa la tête de son familier avec douceur et Mizuki en profita pour se serrer encore plus contre elle en lançant un regard narquois à Tomoe. Pour le renard ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. De rage il lui envoya une flamme bleue dans le but de lui faire peur mais le reptile se mit à pleurer pour de bon, resserrant encore ses deux bras autour du corps gracile de l'apprenti déesse.

-« Tomoe..., commença la divinité sur un ton agacé,

-Quoi? tenta le kitsune d'un air faussement innocent,

-Tu arrêtes tout de suite tes bêtises ou tu vas te changer les idées dehors. Tu n'en as pas marre d'embêter ce pauvre Mizuki tout le temps? » répondit-elle, lassée de cette gue-guerre totalement puérile entre les deux garçons.

Tomoe détourna le regard. En même temps, il l'avait cherché et il quitta la pièce, une expression penaude et déçue sur le visage. Nanami retourna à son ouvrage en soupirant bruyamment. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps mais le renard était de plus en plus jaloux. Elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été si directe mais se dit que, comme ça, il arrêterait ses enfantillages. La matinée s'écoula lentement puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner.  
« Tiens c'est bizarre..., se dit Nanami, Tomoe ne nous a toujours pas appelés pour venir manger. »  
Sur ces pensées, elle se leva et quitta la piece laissant Mizuki seul.  
Elle traversa rapidement le couloir qui conduisait à la cuisine, ouvrit la porte et la découvrit vide.Étonnée, elle repartit d'un pas pressé vers la grande pièce à vivre pour chercher le kitsune. Apparemment Mizuki ne l'avait pas vu et elle décida de chercher dans le jardin.

Tomoe se tenait avachi sur la branche d'un arbre et fit mine de ne pas la voir. Elle l'appela à grands cris et il daigna baisser les yeux vers elle, ses cheveux volant au gré du vent. Nanami fut stupéfaite devant sa beauté et resta quelques instants sans rien dire, se contentant de l'admirer. Puis elle se reprit et toussa pour essayer de se redonner contenance. Il descendit de son perchoir et s'avança. Il attrapa sa main, et l'emmena derrière la maison ou un pique-nique se dressait sur une nappe à carreaux. Nanami ne put articuler un mot. Le kitsune la regardait tendrement et elle sentit son cœur fondre devant ses yeux violets plein de tendresse. À ce moment-là, elle se rappelait toutes les raisons qui la poussaient à l'aimer autant et elle prit place en face de lui. Elle détailla les différentes assiettes qu'il avait disposées sur le drap et elle se fit la promesse de goûter à chaque plat (promesse qui ne serait certainement pas très difficile à tenir). Sur la nappe Nanami vit des boulettes de riz, des roulés à la viande, une carafe de jus de pomme et son gâteau préféré, celui aux poires. Il avait préparé tout ce qu'elle aimait et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, tout était délicieux. Le riz était très bon, la viande cuite à point et le dessert était tout simplement parfait. Elle avait mangé plus que de raison et elle était vraiment heureuse de partager ce moment avec lui. Elle se rapprocha de Tomoe et lui chuchota un "merci" à l'oreille pour ne pas briser la quiétude du moment. Il sourit, content d'avoir pu faire plaisir à sa divinité.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule le plus naturellement possible et il retint sa respiration, peu habitué à ce genre de contacts. Quand elle attrapa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle tenait toujours la mèche entre ses doigts fins et le kitsune en profita pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa main. Ses lèvres douces et humides à cause de la langue qu'il avait passée dessus remontèrent le long du bras de Nanami, passant sur sa clavicule et arrivant à la base de son cou avant de trouver sa bouche qu'il dévora avec avidité. Elle frissonna de plaisir et ne resta pas inactive, répondant au baiser passionné de Tomoe. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue du kitsune rencontrer sa jumelle. Elle attrapa le vêtement du renard et passa sa main dessous, le faisant glisser sur son épaule. Après un autre baiser langoureux, Tomoe commença à défaire le haut de Nanami. La jeune fille sentant la main du renard caresser sa peau s'arracha à son étreinte pour pouvoir l'aider à enlever son tee-shirt et ils ne reprirent qu'une fois le vêtement retiré, allongés sur le futon du familier.

Tomoe se pencha alors vers elle, susurrant des paroles douces à son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Après lui avoir murmuré ces mots tendres, il embrassa ses lèvres délicates et Nanami ressentit alors des picotements lui parcourir l'échine. Excitée, la déesse attrapa le kimono du kitsune à deux mains et le fit glisser entièrement jusqu'à sa taille, révélant son torse fin et musclé. Elle le caressa, laissant ses doigts courir sur la surface chaude et douce, puis remonta jusqu'à ses épaules nues. Elle caressa ensuite ce visage qu'elle trouvait si beau et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, attrapa les oreilles du kitsune. Elles étaient encore plus incroyablement douces que dans ses rêves les plus fous et elle se surprit à lui arracher un petit gémissement. Elle venait de trouver un point sensible et jubilait intérieurement. Taquine, elle tenta de profiter de cette faiblesse et mordit l'oreille gauche du renard, provoquant un nouveau gémissement nettement plus fort que le précédent. Après qu'elle lui ait enlevé son kimono et ait joué avec ses oreilles si adorables, Tomoe commença à défaire les boutons qui retenaient la jupe de la jeune fille et qui tomba à ses pieds. Il fit lentement glisser sa main sur le ventre de Nanami puis ce fut au tour de ses lèvres de se poser sur cet endroit si attrayant. Elle soupira d'aise et vint sceller ses lèvres à celle de son amant. Pendant qu'elle approfondissait ce baiser, elle tira sur la ceinture du kimono du renard, ce qui le fit tomber entièrement. Le familier fit courir ses doigts le long de sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à son dos et commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il marqua une pause et demanda :

« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux? ». En signe d'approbation, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il vit un désir farouche brûler dans ses yeux et décida de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle avait chaud et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous le regard qu'il posa sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il avait déjà touché ses seins et il s'était occupé d'elle, la lavant quand elle était malade, mais ce regard plein d'envie était différent de celui du familier protecteur. C'était celui d'un homme et cela l'excitait énormément. Ce geste procura à Tomoe un sentiment de bien être et cela renforça son envie. Il prit alors doucement sa nuque et se mit de nouveau à la couvrir de baisers. Ces derniers étaient brûlants et de la clavicule, descendirent jusqu'à sa hanche ou il la mordit légèrement puis l'embrassa. Il voyait l'élastique de la culotte de Nanami qui semblait le narguer. Agacé il l'attrapa, faisant lentement descendre le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille qui se retrouva nue entre ses bras. Elle sentait le membre du kitsune sur sa cuisse et décida de retirer son boxer, dernier rempart entre eux. Elle frôla les neuf queues du renard en bas de son dos et elle les caressa au passage, le faisant frissonner. Elles étaient aussi douces que ses oreilles et étaient tellement magnifiques et duveteuses qu'elle avait envie de les sentir sous ses doigts pour toujours. Le fait que Nanami touche à ses queues avait réveillé chez le renard un désir profond. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa avec force. Il se positionna alors au-dessus d'elle et la jeune fille sentit qu'il entrait petit au petit en elle ce qui la fit soupirer d'aise. Tomoe commença à bouger en elle et la jeune fille accompagna ses mouvements de son bassin. Le souffle court, le kitsune se déversa en elle, atteignant la jouissance absolue et l'y amenant en même temps que lui. Tomoe se retira doucement et embrassa tendrement Nanami qui le remercia de sa présence indéfectible à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et elle adressa une prière muette à Mikage-sama, contente qu'il lui ait offert sa marque de divinité, lui permettant ainsi de rencontrer l'adorable kitsune. Elle s'endormit, blottie entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, un sourire niais comme elle savait si bien les faire aux lèvres. Le renard rejoint à son tour les bras de Morphée après avoir rabattu le drap sur eux.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que le soir et Tomoe partit préparer le dîner. Apparemment, Mizuki n'avait pas remarqué leur absence et avait dormi tout l'après-midi, oubliant même de manger. Ils le secouèrent un peu puis ils passèrent à table en silence. Décidément ce jour de repos n'en avait pas été un... à leur plus grand plaisir... !


End file.
